Mariposa dorada
by MarcyCharlotte
Summary: Hace ya dos años que Beatrice a muerto, y la "normalidad" vuelve a la isla de Rokkenjima. Pero, al parecer hay alguien que hecha de menos a esa bruja dorada que tanto amaba.


_-¡Aviso! Esta historia esta basada en un futuro donde ni Lambdadelta ni Bernkastel se adueñan del juego. Por lo tanto, sería una especie de final alternativo para el anime. Un capitulo extra digamos :) Gracias por leer de antemano!- _

¿Qué es la muerte? ¿Qué podría significar la muerte para ella? ¿Por qué... quiso morir?

Pasear por estos paisajes ya no es como antes... Ni antes de que empezase el juego, ni en su curso. Ahora, la isla de Rokkenjima se a vuelto un lugar aburrido para mi. Antes, podría decirse que disfrutaba la paz de esta isla. Pasar tiempo con mi familia. Jugar con María y Jessica... Ahora, todo me parece aburrido.

Hace ya dos años que Beatrice, la Bruja Dorada, murió. Aun puedo escuchar sus últimas palabras resonar en lo más profundo de mi cabeza. Me dijo que la matara... El ser más retorcido, asqueroso e insensible que he podido conocer en mi vida, me estaba pidiendo a mi, que la matara... A mi, que en aquel entonces, era su oponente. Solo era el rey del equipo contrario. Su oponente en el juego del ajedrez que, para mi, quedó a medias. El juego de la Bruja Dorada. Suena como si hubiese sido un sueño... Un agridulce sueño.

- Battler-san.

Shannon me miraba un poco preocupada. Me parece normal, ahora mismo debo de tener una cara espantosa. Mi presencia en la isla ya no es lo que era...

- Battler-san, su familia le esta esperando dentro... -intentó forzar una sonrisa para animar al pelirrojo, pero no funcionó.

- Puedes decirles que no iré por ahora. Solo quiero estar un rato a solas... -formó con sus labios un intento de sonrisa para consolar a la castaña.

Fingir no es mi punto fuerte. Ni si quiera puedo mentirle a María mientras jugamos. Incluso ahora, cuando ella lee el epitafio de Bearice, sigue diciendo que ella existe. Ni si quiera ella, que fue tan cercana a Beatrice, es capaz de recordarla. Es como si nada hubiese pasado y todo comenzase de nuevo. Pero, sin la dueña del tablero...

Shannon sabía que me pasaba algo, se le notaba en la cara. Pero... ¿Qué le iba a contar? ¿Qué mi estado actual era a causa de una bruja loca que jugó con ellos, asesinándolos en juegos realmente complicados? No me creería ni aunque quisiera... Parece ser que me dejó que cargase con este dolor solo.

- Le diré a todos que solo necesitas tomar el aire. Que no te encuentras bien. -se dio la vuelta, comenzando el camino para entrar en la casa.

- Gracias...

¿Por qué a mi? Nunca lo entendí... Yo era uno más de la familia, no comprendo por qué, ella me eligió de todos nosotros. ¿Buscaba ganar fácilmente el juego? Antes, hubiera pensado que solo fue por entretenimiento.

_El aburrimiento, es el único que puede matar a las brujas. _

Esa frase no solo la decía Bernkastel... Pero, el juego que Beatrice comenzó, no era por entretenimiento. Poco a poco, me fui dando cuenta, de que ese juego macabro que ella creó, se iba haciendo nuestro cada día más. Una fase nueva del juego, un nuevo caso, un nuevo asesinato, una nueva teoría... Todo... era nuestro. Parte de nuestro juego. Me pregunto, si ella también pensaba esto. El que ese juego era solo nuestro.

Al principio, cuando todo comenzó, no podía creer que fuese una bruja de verdad. Entre en su juego, para demostrar que ella era solo una ilusión. Pero, acabe entrando en su mundo... O, mejor dicho, ella acabó entrando en el mio. Esa serie de asesinatos, se convirtió en mi entretenimiento personal. Saber como un asesinato de puerta cerrada fue causado sin magia... Toda una locura.

Estoy totalmente seguro, de que el mundo que me proporciono Beatrice, La Tierra Dorada, era el lugar en el que más me gustaba estar. Llegó un punto, en el que no me importaban cuantas veces muriesen mis familiares, solo quería saber más de la mujer que me hacia todo más difícil.

Y que mujer... A veces dulce como las golosinas, y otras realmente peligrosa, como las espinas de una rosa. Aun recuerdo cuando me desnudó y me dio de comer a las cabras. Fue realmente malo... Esa risa que escuchaba, era realmente maligna. En ese entonces pensé que sería la persona más poderosa del mundo. Que ella, ganaría nuestro juego. Pero... me dejó ganar.

Sé, que sintió verdadero dolor cuando todas esas estacas le atravesaron. Sé, que en ese momento se sintió derrotada, pero... ¿Era necesario morir, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado? Y más importante aun... ¿Por qué yo, Beato? ¿Por qué, sabiendo lo que sentía por ti, me hiciste matarte?

Jaja... Aun recuerdo como se ponía cuando le llamaba así... Beato. Al principio casi me mata por el nombre, pero al final acabó por asimilarlo. Incluso las demás brujas la llamaban así. Un recuerdo feliz de todo ese juego cruel...

Los rosales estaban justo en frente de mi. Los rosales... Aqui fue, donde Beatrice murió. Aquí fue donde la mate. A la persona que se había convertido en mi mundo. O, que le había dado un verdadero sentido...

La rosa roja que llevaba en el pelo... Me pregunto, ¿cómo sería sin el moño? Nunca la vi con el pelo suelto... Noté como mis mejillas se calentaron al imaginarmela con el pelo suelto. Seguro que igualmente era hermosa... Aunque creo que seguiría dando miedo con esa sonrisa suya. Una sonrisa que me helaba la sangre... Y también el corazón. Era tan... ¿Excitante? Bueno, a mi siempre me lo a parecido.

- Beatrice...

Caí de rodillas en el suelo. Las lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer mi rostro sin compasión. Ni si quiera con mis manos podía librarme de ellas. Mis sollozos sonaban horribles... De verdad que me a afectado tu muerte, Beatrice... ¿Por qué justamente tú querías morir? ¿Por qué... no pensaste en como me sentiría después de tu muerte?

Una ilusión... Quedaste como una mera ilusión para todos. Pero, para mi... no es tan fácil Beato. No es tan fácil, olvidar tus múltiples risas. No es fácil olvidar todas tus expresiones, divertidas a mi ver. No es tan fácil olvidarte... No es fácil borrar todo los recuerdos, de la persona que amaste más que a nadie.

- Beatrice... Te hecho de menos... -dijo entrecortado por sus múltiples sollozos.

Durante estos dos años, he seguido viniendo a esta isla, para poder verte de nuevo. En lo más profundo de mi, quiero creer que aun sigues con vida, y que esto solo es una de tus bromas pesadas. Que todo esto es un sueño, y que cuando despierte, ahí estarás tú. Riendote de mi por ser un simple humano debil. Pensando en que me estas obligando a competir contra ti, sin saber que lo hacia porque quería saber más de ti. Porque quería esta contigo... Aunque, sé que todo eso ya lo sabías. Puede, que en parte fuera por eso, por el que me dijiste que te matara. Para hacerme sufrir, incluso después de muerta...

Pero... sigo sin poder explicarme, su ultima petición. Su último deseo...

_Por favor Battler, concedeme un último deseo...Quiero que averigues, quien... ¿Quien... quien soy yo, Battler? ¿Quien soy? _

Tú, mi querida Beatrice, eres La Bruja Dorada... Eres la dueña de mi corazón y de mi alma. Ahora, lo comprendo muy bien. Pero sé, que tu existencia esta mucho más allá de lo que mi corazón pueda sentir. No sé quien eras antes de conocerte, pero si puedo decirte lo que eres ahora...

Beatrice, tú eres un fantasma a los ojos de los demás. Una mera leyenda para la isla de Rokkenjima, cuyos habitantes nunca sabrán de tu verdadera existencia. Eres la bruja de la que todas las demás tenían miedo y respeto. Y, que ahora, te siguen teniendo estés donde estés. Pero, sobretodo... Eres la bruja de la que yo, Battler Ushiromiya, humano que negaba tu existencia, esta enamorado.

Ya no puedo ver ninguna mariposa dorada, símbolo de que las brujas, o simplemente la magia estaban cerca. Para mi, símbolo de que tú aparecerias ante mis ojos, para jugar conmigo. Ya no puedo verte, Beatrice... Y de verdad que lo lamento.

Ahora, ya no puedo negar tu existencia. Sería como negar lo que siento por ti... Y ahora que miro al cielo, sé que me estarás viendo. No creo que te estes perdiendo este espectáculo que te estoy ofreciendo. Verme llorar... Nunca lo viste. Y mucho menos por ti. ¿A qué no te lo esperabas?

Las nubes anuncian una tormenta... Igual que en el día que te conocí. Pero, esta tormenta es diferente... Tú no estarás aquí. Las nubes han empezado a llorar. Ja... Es gracioso... Hasta las nubes lloran tu perdida.

- Bueno... -intentó sequarse las lagrimas con su manga de la camisa- Si me quedo aquí un rato más, las lagrimas se disimularan muy bien...

El tacto de la lluvia en mi piel es reconfortante. Es... Tan relajante... Mis lagrimas estaban completamente camufladas. Ahora, podía lamentarme realmente por lo que siento, sin necesidad de ocultarme... Sin necesidad de contenerme...

- Beato... Te quiero...

Mis lagrimas cada vez salían más rápido... ¿Cada vez que pienso más en ti, más lloro? Al menos, la lluvia...

- ¿Eh? -abrió los ojos sorprendido.

La lluvia, ya no caía sobre mi. Pero, sin embargo, podía sentir como caía encima de una fina tela que cubría mi cabeza. O mejor dicho, todo mi cuerpo...

- Shannon, me has sorprendido... No sabía que fueses tan sigilosa, no te he escuchado llegar... No hacía falta que me trajeses un paraguas... -dijo intentando mantener su voz estable. Aun estaba llorando, y no quería que la castaña se preocupase.

Pero Shannon no contesto. Qué extraño... Estoy seguro de que mi voz esta temblando más que un flan. ¿Y Shannon no se preocupa? Es raro viniendo de ella, pero... No soy capaz de darme la vuelta. Seguro que ahora mismo, esta con cara de compasión, mirándome con pena en los ojos... Solo me deje cubrir por el paraguas.

No pude evitar sonreír al mirar al frente. En una rosa roja que había en el rosal... Apareció una mariposa dorada.


End file.
